The Diabetes Research Center at the University of Washington has existed for 38 years as part of a national program supported by NIH. It acts as the focal point and umbrella for diabetes research in the Greater Seattle area W\\.h the goal of promoting an environment of collaborative research on diabetes, obesity and related disorders by (a) providing support to affiliate investigators through its biomedical research cores, (b) sponsoring an enrichment program comprising lectures and symposia to Inform the community of the latest developments in the area, (c) conducting a small pilot and feasibility program that provides grant support for new investigators in diabetes research and to established investigators In other disciplines, (d) ensuring the development of young investigators by providing fellowships for salary support and training In Its research cores, and (e) developing new research methods and technologies for use by investigators. To accomplish this goal, the Center is organized around six biomedical research cores (Cell Function Analysis Core, Cellular and Molecular Imaging Core, Human Studies Core, Immunology and Inflammation Core, Quantitative and Functional Proteomics Core, and Viral Vector and Transgenic Mouse Core) and an Administrative Core that also administers the Pilot and Feasibility Program and the Enrichment Program. Along with the commitment of the University of Washington and other Seattle institutions of research space and additional financial support, the Diabetes Research Center is a dynamic and constantly evolving center that supports 95 Seattle-based affiliate investigators who are making important scientific contributions in the areas of (a) etiology, pathogenesis and treatment of type 1 diabetes, (b) pathophysiology and treatment of type 2 diabetes, (c) obesity and regulation of body weight/composition, (d) microvascular complications of diabetes, (e) inflammation, macrovascular and other complications of diabetes, and (f) clinical trials and large-scale epidemiologic studies.